Final Fantasy Project X
by Sichae
Summary: Aeris is back in Cloud's life, FF7 fell apart without her. Zack is trying to kill Cloud for taking Aeris. His friends are slowly being consumed by evil. UPDATE:Revived series redoing Chapters after 4 and continuing.
1. Relations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own their actions, ideas, thoughts and general well-being.  
  
Background information  
  
In a land of fantasy and magic, where Aeris Gainsborough never died and the atrocities in your normal FF7 never took place, trouble is stirring in the hearts of the hopeful. There has been a new threat introduced into the world. A man that goes by "Project X" has been appearing in a lt of newspapers and no one knows who he is or where he came from. But, rumors are flying around about what he does in his laboratory. They speak of his experiments on fatally wounded people and combining them with mechanical parts to make them not only live again but to be better than they were. But on a lighter note Cloud and Aeris are a team in the exterminating business. They deal with threats to villages and cities.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stand back, Aeris, I can handle this," Cloud shouted as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"But, I can help you...all I want to do is help." Aeris spoke under her breath.  
  
Cloud pulled all of his inner strength and relinquished it into his sword and with a Deathblow he struck down the Red Dragon and saved the village. While Cloud soaked up the limelight, Aeris sat in the back and noticed a dark-haired figure run out of a nearby house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Freelancer's Guild (rebuilt Tifa's Heaven) Cloud collects his reward for taking care of the Red Dragon attacking the village of Gonandoga.  
  
Cloud looks to Aeris, "So, Aeris, I was thinking maybe later we could-"  
  
"Oh so now you have time for me," Aeris said as she berated him with her stare as a tear trickled down her cheek, " I was just trying to help but you just need your nuts to feel bigger, don't you? Why don't you go visit that whore upstairs, Tifa, you seem to love her."  
  
"I'm sorry Aeris, it's just that I didn't-" Cloud started.  
  
"You know I don't have time for this," she screamed, "call me when you need me, ok?" She walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"-want to see you get hurt." cloud finished with his ego thoroughly damaged. And he stormed out witha head full of thoughts and a body full of evil chi and went to see BugenHagen to find himself and clear his mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud paced around the Cosmo Candle and tried to concentrate but Aeris's face kept jumping into his mind. As he wiped away his fear and sweat he walked up to the Observatory to talk to BugenHagen.  
  
"I dont' know what's wrong with me, Grandpa, but I just can't focus with her in my mind," Cloud spoke in a dispatched voice, as if he still couldn't get rid or her in his mind, "you don't think that I could be in...love with her... do you?"  
  
BugenHagen spoke in his usual stone-cold emotion, "It seems that you may have feelings for her, but it might be unrecoited love. The best remedy for this would be to find Aeris, make up, get on with your life and wait until the right moment to tell her how you feel." BugenHagen turns around and notices his door is open. "Kids."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With newly restored hope he sets out for Midgar, on his motorcycle, to find Aeris and go back to work with her. But while in the jungles of Junon, he has a pit stop to deal with a new-found foe.  
  
"Don't you know who I am," Cloud hears a voice from the trees, "I am the greatest ninja in the wo-"  
  
And with a crash a young girl falls out of the trees and hits the ground with a large sack full of materia and a bladed frisbee.  
  
"Wait, I didn't get your name," Cloud chuckles.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone, you big meanie," The girl said as she rubbed her possibly bruised ass, "you're the reason that I fell. I saw a person up there that looked just like you and that's when you pushed me out of the tree."  
  
Cloud asked her in a giggilish voice, " Do you need a ride somewhere, because I'm going to a friend's house and she is a damn good healer?"  
  
"Ok," She responded, "My name is Yuffie, can you teach me how to move that fast like you did?"  
  
"What are you talking about, I was on the ground the whole time." Cloud started to get concerned, "Maybe it was a figment of your imagination, come on let's go."  
  
Cloud and Yuffie got on the bike and set off. Cloud looked back and saw a dark-haired figure for a split second, then it vanished.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud and Yuffie finally reach Midgar and set off to Aeris' Church to find Cloud's partner. He walks to the chapel door and finds it ajar.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" Cloud shouts into the dark church.  
  
"CLOUD, HELP ME. SOMEONE IS HERE AND HE JUST TRIED TO KILL ME" Cloud hears Aeris' screams echo through the dark and dank church.  
  
Cloud hears footsteps in the rafters and throws Fire up there to get light into the church. But his Fire falls back down to earth very fast as if it was thrown back down. While Cloud and Yuffie look at the crater, a crack of light comes and goes and there were fleeting footsteps on the roof.  
  
"Aeris, where are you?" Cloud beckoned. "I'm over here" He heard Aeris call.  
  
Cloud rushed to her voice and found her body lying in the dirt next to a pool of blood.  
  
Aeris cried, "I think I wounded him. I'm so scared."  
  
"Don't worry Aeris, I'm here and I won't leave you alone again. You can depend on me." Cloud comforted her, "Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here."  
  
"He told me his name was Zack. And he said he was going to get revenge on you, if it was the last thing he did." Aeris recalled.  
  
"Don't you waste your thoughts on my well being. I'll be all right. As long as I hold a breath in my body, you will be safe." Cloud said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And on this note I finish Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed it. If you're an avid FF Fan you might tune in for Chapter Two, if you don't it's ok. In Chapter Two I will pull back the shroud. You may know who the enemy is already, but you don't know what is in store for Cloud, Aeris and the world in the next installment of:   
  
Final Fantasy:Project X 


	2. Comeupance

Disclaimer: This chapter might be weird but that is because I had some weird dreams last night and I am using some ideas form the dreams. PS: Due to an attachment to my Kool-Aid™ addiction I don't own any SquareSoft™/SquareEnix™ characters. Damn you Kool-Aid™ man. Also if anyone has seen my disc one to FFIX, please tell me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Down the dark hall, up the stairs and past the chambers. I saw him." Cloud's thoughts escaping into his dreams, cause him to relive events. "A vile creature at the apex of the stairs. A tall figure with dark hair, in a perilous battle with a man of equal height, but long silver hair only outdone by his massive sword."  
  
"You think you can kill me, Sephiroth," a voice said from under the dark hair.  
  
"Not only can I kill you, but I will spit on your ashes after I smote your ass." Sephiroth cradled a hand full of Fire behind his back. Sephiroth unsheathed his sword and slit the man's right arm, which was holding his sword. The man switched hands and tore off, up the stairs, and cut off Sephiroth arm. He stared into Sephiroth's cold eyes and laughed at Sephiroth's pitiful attempt to regain his stance. With blood streaming form his nub of an arm, Sephiroth took his hand to his arm, then to his mouth and drank from his blood. The man sprang into the air with a final attempt to murder his foe. But with the elegance of a swan, Sephiroth wrote his sword in the heavens, and painted the moon with the man's blood. He laid his fallen foe upon a chamber, and looked stragiht into Cloud's eyes. A cold trickle fell across Cloud's spine, and Cloud set off running. He didn't know where to go, he knew only that his legs still worked.  
  
"Why didn't I help him?" Cloud began mumbling, "I was too weak."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud awoke in a cold sweat. He looked to his right and saw Aeris. While staring at his love, he mumbled, "How can I protect you, when I'm not even safe in my own dreams?" Cloud climbed out of bed and dressed, remembering last night, he walked to the bar..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*The Night Before* Cloud and his friends gathed in the bar and drank to their lives. He, Aeris, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Barret, Cid sat around the table. They all spoke of their undying friendships to each other. Everyone looked toward the clock as it tolled out nine o' clock. Then they looked toward the door, like it was a normal routine, and saw Tifa walk through in her tight nightgown, that was too small in a lot of places. Everyone knew she was a drunk, but she would never admit it. Everyone knew that in about two minutes, she would walk up to Cloud, profess her love to him and throw up in the well-placed bucket next to him. Then they'd laugh like they did every night. They always had a good time, but tonight was different. Tifa walked right past him and traipsed to the bar. She ordered a large bottle of whiskey and stormed out.  
  
Tifa was permiscuous and would sleep with anything that stood on two legs. She slept with troglodytes of men. Everyone knew that ever since Cloud went on the Journey with Aeris, that Tifa broke down every week and cried for three days straight, until her eyes dried up and they started to bleed.  
  
"Tonight is the night," Cloud thought,"I will tell Aeris how I feel." He didn't know if it was the alchohol or his emotions that took over, but he told Aeris, she smiled and kissed him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With their friendship renewed and brought to a higher level, they went back to work. Their next mission was about a Chocobo Eater in the east. It seems that the Chocobo Eater is terrorizing the townsfolk and destroying their herds.  
  
"You can count on us," they joyfully said together.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They set off for the Chocobo farm in the east to investigate. Yet they didn't know they were being followed.  
  
"You two look very happy together," the mayor said to them, "about an hour ago their was a person with dark hair here asking for you. Besides that we need your help. Here, I'll show you to the last chocobo."   
  
They walked to the stables and looked upon the beauty of the lone chocobo. Aeris put her hand up to block the sun, but as she did the sun was replaced by shadow. A person standing on top of the silo was blocking out the sun with it's dark hair.  
  
"Get ready," Cloud shouted to Aeris, "OK?"  
  
The figure jumped off the silo and landed to the ground with a crack of glass. It was apparent that the person was holding a bottle of whiskey.  
  
"Damn it, Tifa, how many times do I need to tell you, we're over." Cloud's temper was rising,"We never were and never will be, there was no promise."  
  
"But, Cloud -hic- I don't want you -hic-, I'm here to kill her -hic-." She stumbled with every word as she pointed in the general vacinity of Aeris. "You stole my man and I will take him back."  
  
"I won't let you kill-" Cloud started but was coverd with a whale of a dolphin and couldn't speak.  
  
"You think you can kill me, Tifa," Aeris said to Tifa.  
  
"Not only will I -hic- kill you, but I'll -burp- spit on your ashes after I smote your ass." Tifa's eyes filled with tears and she threw up all over the chocobo. With that the chocobo jumped into the sky and fell upon Tifa. It ripped her eyes out and as the blood speckled the chocobo's feathers, Tifa cried out. The chocobo tore out her laranyx, so she couldn't scream. Ironically, the chocobo scared away everyone and Cloud was under the dolphin and couldn't hear. Her pitiful cries for attention, numbed by the fact that no one would pay attention to her already, went unanswered.  
  
Cloud's hand found his sword and cut the dolphin to free himself. He looked upon Tifa's bloody torso and saw all that was left of her grace stream from her eyes.  
  
"She's beyond the point in which I can heal her," Aeris cried.  
  
"It's all right Aeris," Cloud said unfaultering, "I think she deserved to finally rest, after all she had done." Cloud carried her body to the nearby lake and set her in. Watching her go down, he neither wept nor celebrated, he just looked into the depths of the water and bid his farewell.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aeris and Cloud never saw a Chocobo Eater so they returned to Midgar. Turns out that the Chocobo eater jumped into a lake after seeing blood in it and drowned. So Cloud and Aeris collected there money and no one ever spoke of what happened on the farm again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked Chapter Two, it may seem weird but maybe you liked the fate of Tifa. I'll be writing more if you didn't like it tell me in a review and flame me if you want. Go on I dare you.  
  
Next Chapter I'll introduce the true enemy or enemies. You'll have to wait to find out. Tune in for the next installment of:  
  
Final Fantasy: Project X 


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer:I have reached a rough patch in life and havent been writing lately. But here it is. I don't own anything really.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud's headphones blared in his ears, under his spiky hair. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a slumber. He dreamt the dream of dreams. In his dream, alone in a room he stood. He stared into a mirror, hanging on the wall. He gazed into the mirror for what seemed to be forever. Seeing himself devoid of color, he freaked out and tried to break the mirror. When his hand collided with the mirror, it melted all over his hand, encasing it in glass. It soon engulfed his blue shadow on the ground, and he was then paralyzed. A group of figures walked into his dreams. There was two men and one little girl.   
  
The man on the left stepped forward, light naturally flowed toward him and his features were illuminated. He was tall with jet black hair. His golden shoes matching a claw on his left arm. Cloud followed his cloakup to his face. He gnashed his teeth to reveal his fangs. Pulling back his cloak, revealing a shotgun with gold light eminating from it. The light danced in Cloud's eyes, it spelled out: Death Penalty.  
  
The girl on the right stepped forward, basked in a dull blue light. She was very short, a child. Cloud stared into her eyes, boring into her soul. He saw her black, tainted heart screaming into his mind. He dissearned a phrase from the constant yelling. "Where are you Daddy?" Her brown hair tapered to her neck and rested along a sword, diamond edged with "Ragnarok" emblazoned in it.  
  
A fiery blast ignited the air, singeing the hair on Cloud's body. The Fire came from the man in the middle's hand. "Divine am I, inside and out" he bellowed. Bringing his hand to his face, he lighted his visage. His black hair, shaped like Cloud's hair. His nose, exactly like Cloud's. Everything about him, was like Cloud. He ran towards Cloud, jumping over him, and blinding him with a ring of Fire. Cloud fell backwards without the support of his sword. "Soon, you will wake up from this dream, and you will have to decide what to make of it," he said, "First off, I'm Zack. We were in SOLDIER together," he was interrupted by the fact that Cloud was on his feet, "Why do you defy me?"  
  
"I can't let you live anymore," Cloud cried out, "if you die, then me and Aeris can live together and the world can move on."  
  
"But, I'm not here," Zack said, "I'm here to warn you that we will be coming back for you. We are going to kill you. You have no reason for living in this world, you stole Aeris from me and I want her back. Even now, Aeris is moving away from you, fearing that she will die too. She doesn't care about you. No one does."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're wrong!" Cloud awoke screaming.  
  
Aeris rolled off the bed and floated above the floor, sound asleep. Cloud looked down to her and gazed and her body. Limply floating, her beautiful brown hair fell across her face and to the floor. Her nightgown cascaded the ground. She opened her azure eyes and looked at Cloud. She fell to the ground with a crash and jumped to her feet.  
  
"What were you doing?" she huffed.  
  
"I was just looking at the one I love, is that a crime?" he said.  
  
She stormed out of the room gathering up her blankets, as a tear trickled down her soft face. "What the hell is her problem?" Cloud questioned. He ran after her and found her in the basement sitting in front of the TV. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"I am afraid. You just scared the shit out of me. I had a dream. In which you killed yourself to releave my pain." She cried with every word that came out. "And when I awoke, I thought the dream was true, and you were a ghost."  
  
"It's all right I'm not going to leave you. As long as we are both alive, I will protect you." Cloud proclaimed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Cloud and Aeris got news of a monster in Junon, that was harassing the townsfolk. "We got it under control," they said. Rushing to Junon with utmost haste, Cloud and Aeris never spoke. In Junon, they found a scattering of bullet shells and a smell of hard liquor. Perched on the roof of the house next to the elevator, they saw a dark skinned man. They recognized his face. It was Barret Wallace, an old friend of Cloud but somehow different. Cloud knew that his forearm was taken by a hail of bullets, but now his entire arm was engulfed in metal. Also his eye emitted an annoying red light.  
  
"Eh, Cloud... Heh heh heh, it is you. I barely recognized you," Barret barked.  
  
"Why are you here? Why are you messing with the people here?" Cloud asked.  
  
"By killing off people here, I knew that you would run to the rescue. I've got a message for you, from a Mr. Project X, he says 'Don't worry Cloud, in the end you will have two choices, come to my side or die,'" Barret recited, "You are so predictable. You're gonna try and find Mr X and kill him. So I'm here to fulfill Mr. X's wish, I'm gonna kill you."  
  
Barret's arm started to flail about, spraying bullets at Cloud and Aeris. Aeris bellowed "Contego" and erected a shield to cover Cloud. Cloud charged toward Barret and brandished his sword to reflect sun into his eyes. "Damn, that stupid eye of his," Cloud thought to himself. Barret's arm transformed into a gigantic cannon and pulled everything in, even Cloud. Aeris took out her rod, and screamed, "Casses", against the roar of the vacuum. Out of her rod, shot a blue light that wrapped Cloud, and formed a barrier between him and the cannon. He was stopped from being sucked in, not by Aeris, but because Barret had collected enough energy. Barret jumped into the air and unleashed his Catastrophe upon Cloud and Aeris. In a blur of emotion and thought, Cloud pulled out a Red Orb. Spewed from the orb, was a skeletal figure with a large cauldron. Hades lifted the cauldron and absorbed all of the energy from Barret's attack. The cauldron shattered and destroyed Hades. Hades took the full force, except for a peice of debris, which knocked Aeris unconscious. While Barret was amazed of his own power, Cloud seized the moment. Cloud rushed to Barret's side and grabbed a knife and dug out Barret's eyes. Cloud took the targeting eye and shoved it into Barret's throat. Cloud tore off Barret's arm and shoved it through his torso. Barret's blood erupted from his wound and spattered Cloud. Aeris regained consciousness, and saw Cloud dumping Barret's body into the ocean. They left Junon with a friend gone, and a burden weighing on their mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On their way back to Midgar, they stopped in a clearing, Aeris said, "What will happen to Marlene? I know Barret had been training her with a sword ever since her father died. So do you think she can take care of herself?"  
  
"Wait, who were you talking about?" Cloud's ming grinded to a halt and rewinded.  
  
"You know, Dyne's daughter, Marlene, she was short with brown hair, about to her neck. Spunky little brat, she always liked you, she'd protect you even though she was to weak," Aeris recalled, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason," Cloud said, "Tomorrow I'm going to Gold Saucer to talk to someone about a job. You can stay here, just don't go check on Marlene, Ok? I'm sure she's all right."  
  
"All right, I promise," Aeris said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud never spoke of his dreams with Aeris. He never talked of Zack or Sephiroth. He was trying to protect her. Anyway he could. Cloud lived in fear of Zack and his two minions coming to kill him. He didn't want to get away from Aeris, but it was for her well-being. The next night, Cloud set off for Gold Saucer to find Cait Sith and Yuffie. Cait Sith, in his years under the control of Reeve, became a formidable opponent. Yuffie for the past weeks, had been training with Cloud to increase her skills. Only while Cloud was with them, was Aeris safe. Zack never knew where Cloud was, that is why he visited Cloud in his dreams. Aeris was safe for now. But how long would this last?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 3. It's longer than the other two and I hope you liked it. It might seem choppy but that is because I tried to fit alot of ideas into this chapter. If you like it fine, if you don't fine. I need reviews please. I need to improve. Constructive criticism. Next chapter, will entail Cloud's stay at gold saucer. And someone is going to die. I wont tell who though. Tune in for next Chapter of:  
  
Final Fantasy: Project X 


	4. Revenge

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters herein portrayed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sephiroth is still out there," Cloud proclaimed, "I can fell it. He absorbed most of the lifestream when he fell in, now he is a demi-god. Even now his power is growing. Why hasn't he come back for vengeance?"  
  
Cait Sith spat out his food, "What? Don't say that. I don't need that on my mind. I was just forgetting about him."  
  
"Maybe Zack found him first," Cloud thought, "that would explain why he hasn't came for me yet. But is Zack powerful enough to kill Sephiroth?"  
  
"Who is Zack?" Cait's jaw dropped, "another unfathomable force in the world. Just what I need now."  
  
Cloud explained everything that he knew, to Cait Sith. At the frozen hell, Nibelheim. The church in sector 6. Everything, except for his dream. If he couldn't tell Aeris about it, no one is justified to know.  
  
"So, Zack, Is trying to erase everything that caused him pain, it seems," Cait deduced.  
  
"No that's not it.I guess, he wants to kill me, for stealing his life, and Aeris" Cloud began to put the puzzle together, "and I guess he is after Sephiroth, for allowing me to do this."  
  
"No. You're wrong," Cait said, "about Zack getting to Sephiroth."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Cloud questioned.  
  
Cait Sith whispered to Cloud, "He's right behind you. There's Sephiroth."  
  
Sephiroth stepped off the window ledge and glided towards Cloud. He pulled his hand out from under his cloak, and extended it towards Cloud. Cait Sith jumped in the way.   
  
"You won't touch him as long as I'm here," Cait cried out.  
  
Sephiroth batted him away and grabbed Cloud's arm, and whispered into his ear, "I'm here to help you, for the moment."  
  
"What do you mean for the moment?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I'm enlisting your help until I can rid the world of Zack and his followers. Then I'll kill the man that is creating these monstrosities. Then I'll kill you," Sephiroth laid out his plan, "then I'll destroy the world. I am a god now, thanks to you."  
  
"You're not going to kill me, you can't. You're not a god, I can feel your power, it's nothing to gauk over. How do you know I won't turn on you when you are weakened by the fight?" Cloud inquired, "you messed up Zack's life, that is why he is after you.."  
  
"Number one: You're too weak to stop me. Number two: Zack was a better student that you and he got stronger because of me. And reason three: Me, Zack and you are the strongest in the world, I suppose. Maybe in these years, you've gotten better and I won't even need to fight. Refussal is not an option. If you deny my offer, I'll gut you like a fish, right now."  
  
"Bull shit, you can't kill me, you have emotions now, I know that I can kill you" Cloud said, "so I'll help you, but I won't do it out of fear, I'm doing this for my own reasons. Cait Sith, you're coming with us. Bring Yuffie with you, we might need you to keep Vincent and Marlene busy."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning they headed east to find an old friend. Only to find that he was not to be seen. In the little village of Rocket Town, an Ex-Pilot named Cid, spends his time working with the old shuttle in the center of the village.  
  
"We don't need any more people," Sephiroth shouted, "we already have too many. A little girl and a stuffed animal. How can they help?"  
  
"We need all the help I can muster," Cloud berated, "don't get to cocky. That is why I killed you before. You have to understand that you can't intimidate me."  
  
They strolled into the village, only to find that it was deserted. A stale odor hung in the air. Their eyes laid sight upon a totem of human heads. Old cigar butts strewn across the ground, leading to the rocket. A tiny figure, dwarfed by the massive rocket, ran at them with a mop. Cid placed the end of the mop into the ground and flung himself into the air. Sephiroth pulled out his Masamune and pointed it towards the heavens and skewered Cid alive. He laughed at Cid's try. Sephiroth cleaned Cid's body off of his sword with his cloak. "You killed me with this crap?" Sephiroth laughed.  
  
Walking away, his back to Cid's body, Sephiroth pointed to the north and ran off in that direction, yelling back the them, "Ha, I don't need you."  
  
They heared a rumble in the sky and saw a giant blimp riding past and a woman jumped out of it. As soon as the woman came into view, Cloud yelled to her, "It was the PHS, it's getting old. Pick me up a new one tomorrow, Aeris."  
  
Yuffie clung to Cloud's leg and quivered, "Where's Cid?"  
  
Cloud didn't hear Yuffie, instead he ran to Aeris, a spear flew throught the gap in between them and struck Yuffie in the chest. She flew backwards and was pinned up agianst a small plane, The Tiny Bronco. She pulled at it, but the blood leaking from her heart, made the spear unable to grab onto. Her frantic attempts only shortened her time of life. Her body becoming lifeless, the spear gave way to her weight and she fell to the ground. Cloud ran to her side and cradled her body.  
  
"You...know...what," Yuffie was speaking through a torrent of blood escaping her mouth, "I...love...you, I...always...have." Her feelings escaped her just as her blood flowed. "I...wanted...to...be...with..you, instead...of...her." She pointed at Aeris and her arm fell.  
  
Her words were echoing in his mind. He was losing everything around him, because of Project X. His rage exploded, so he grabbed the spear and ran after a blur of smoke, he supposed was Cid. Aeris and Cait Sith stayed back to tend to Yuffie. The stale odor of cigars led him to the rocket, where he saw Cid leaning against it. Cloud hurled the spear at Cid, but he dodged with such grace. The spear struck an oxygen tank and the expelled the spear into the ground. While Cid was distracted by the spear, Cloud ran at him and with a hand full of anger and rage, he jammed his hand into Cid's chest and tore out his heart.  
  
"That was for Yuffie Kisagari," Cloud spat, "you cold son of a bitch."  
  
"That might have phased me," Cid scoffed, "before I met Project X. He said that you are an amazing specimen. He remade me. I'm invincible now. Just try and get revenge."  
  
"She did not deserve that," Cloud began, "you were the one that deserved to die. What did she do to you? She never threatened you, what were you thinking?"  
  
Cid pondered the question, then said, "What can I say, I was aiming for Aeris." Cloud charged him in a desperate attempt, and jammed a Red Orb into the cavity where his heart was. Spoken from the crystal, a table appeared in front of Cid.  
  
"What are you going to do," Cid laughed, "make me eat your crappy foo-"  
  
Twelve figures appeared around the table, each holding a weapon of legendary calibur. The Knights of the Round Table exacted their justice upon Cid. Every event in history that caused someone pain, was spoken through their staves, swords and axes. All the pain and sorrow was told through an endless waltz of peace and war upon Cid. They tore apart his body like a pack of wolves. A fury of blood and steel flew in all directions. The twelve knights disappeared at the end of their battle. Cloud ran back to Yuffie. He looked upon her body and cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuffie," Cloud thought, "I never knew how you felt. This is all my fault, you were here when you didn't need to be."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They set out to bring her body to Godo, in Wutai. They explained everything to Godo. Like any father, he broke down and cried over his child. When he regained his composure, he carried her body to the mountain. He set her down in the Leviathan flames. Her body burned and her spirit was released to the Lifestream.  
  
While in Wutai, Cloud spoke to the blacksmith, Masamune. He asked him to craft a sword of mithril and diamond. A sword that could strike through any metal and cut through any bone. They named this blade, "Kisagari."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so ends chapter 4. Like the last chapter, it might be choppy. but im bored and i need to write. when i write everything spills out. I hope you liked it.   
  
Sit in your chair and cry for Yuffie.  
  
No hints this time. Just tune in for:  
  
Final Fantasy: Project X 


	5. Scuffle

Disclaimer: I decided to revive this fic, for my own sanity. Okay to Recap, Read the last 4 chapters. You lazy bums. But here we go, it's like a mere formality. I don't own Final Fantasy 7. By the way, if you already read Chapter 5, it won't end like that. And chapter 6 will be deleted and replaced, but that was all true. OOOHHHH LIMITED EDITION CHAPTERS.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun peaked over the horizon to see what was behind. A battle ensued, as Cloud and Aeris were exterminating. An Owl had appeared on a branch, over a path to a forest. It was entrapping all who passed under it, with it's inane babble, of a forgotten past. Cloud drew Kisagari from it's sheath, and struck down the Owl, with one strike. It fell to the ground with a clunk, and a pool of blood engulfed it. It's body melted away, and it's voice echoed for one last time, "All in the North."  
  
Cloud and Aeris ran home, to collect their reward, and get a well-deserved night's rest. They walked to the table in the corner, sat down, and started talking.  
  
"So, how is Aeris today?" Cloud asked cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, I'm all right," Aeris replied, "It's just that..."  
  
"What?" Cloud was thinking of what she meant.  
  
"It's this Project X guy," Aeris started, "he is slowly taking all of our friends away. It's like he's purposely causing sorrow. But why?"  
  
"I wondered that too," Cloud replied, "I think that he is using Zack's own grudge, to exact some kind of justice upon me. But, what could it be?"  
  
"You know," Aeris said, "I think that X is trying to take away our happiness, and replace it with desperation. He wants us to fear him, so we will be weak."  
  
"Ever since Rocket town, I have been sleeping better, knowing that I'm safe with you," Aeris said, "Zack always made me feel inferior."  
  
"Question: Was Zack any better than me?" Cloud asked.  
  
Aeris picked up a stool pillow and whacked Cloud in the face. He fell to the ground, laughing.  
  
"Where would you be without me?" Aeris said.  
  
"I'd probably be better off," Cloud could barely keep a straight face.   
  
Aeris pounced upon him, and pretended to beat him up, as all looked on. They ran out of the bar, and ran to Aeris's house. They charged upstairs, Cloud fell on the bed and Aeris soon followed. They buried themselves in covers, and shut off the lights.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four weeks later, and no sign of trouble, until night dawned upon the sleepy town.   
  
"Cloud, have you heard anything lately," Aeris said, "about Project X?"  
  
"No, I haven't" Cloud's mind thawed, "I wonder what he's up to? Maybe he's lying low, recruiting more. Don't worry, tonight we're going out to dinner."  
  
Cloud was grasping something in his pocket. He was clutching it, with his sweaty palms. That night Aeris and Cloud's lives would change forever.  
  
They sat down at the table, and ordered their food. Cloud's face became shiny, with all of his sweat trickling down. His hand was still wrapped tight, around the thing in his pocket. After their meal, they walked outside and down the street.  
  
"Tonight was amazing," Aeris's face shined with happiness, "it couldn't get any better."  
  
Cloud ran in front of her, and stopped her slow march. He sank to one knee, and revealed the object in his pocket. He grabbed Aeris's hand and opened the bobble.  
  
"Aeris," Cloud gulped, "will you marry me?"  
  
"What?" Aeris happiness flooded, replaced with surprise.  
  
"I've given this a lot of thought," Cloud started, "and I think we should be wed. We're so happy together, and we should always be."  
  
"I'm sorry," Aeris said, "I can't." Aeris stormed off down the street. Cloud left behind, in a puddle of tears.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud walked all over town, trying to find Aeris, and find out why. Why had she said no? Cloud ran into a shady part of town, while on his search. A little cat bumped into his leg. He looked down at it, and saw a crown upon it's head. Cait Sith.  
  
He followed the Cat into the alley. It hastened it's pace, and Cloud was throwing barrels out of his way. Cloud came upon a clearing, and found the Fairy Cat perched upon it's stuffed animal. The stuffed animal, was beside a cat-like creature. A flame ignited behind them. Red XIII's tail had lit and illuminated the alley. Red XIII's tattoo was replaced by a large X.  
  
"What are you doing here, Red XIII?" Cloud called into the alley.  
  
"I'm here to see to it, that you die," Red said back, "X's orders. How do you like my new tattoo?"  
  
"I guess it's all right," Cloud replied. He reached for his sword, only to find out that it wasn't there.  
  
A chink of light fell upon Cloud's face. A ray of light from Red's tail, was being reflected off of Cloud's sword. Cloud ran at Cait, as he did Red rushed Cloud, and bowled him over. Red jumped onto Cloud and tried to claw out his eyes. Cloud grabbed Red's paws with one hand, and with the other, he drove his finger into Red's left eye. Cloud threw Red off of him, and ran at Cait again. Red rose again and jumped into the sky. He came down upon Cloud's skull and pushed him into the dirt. Cloud flailed about helplessly, as Red charged Cloud and went straight for his eyes. Cloud found himself, face to face with Red, he clenched his fist and threw Red into the building. Cloud shot from the ground and disappeared. He reappeared next to Cait, and took back his sword. Unsheathing his sword, he tore apart Cait, and flung the Cat into the wall and watched it flop to the ground. Then, Cait exploded and shot Cloud across the alley. When he hit the ground, the sword followed, and struck through his leg, shattering his femur. His body, laying lifeless on the ground, darkness crept upon him. Red crawled up next to his body and prepared to finish the job. He raised his paw, and started to press Cloud's head, until it blew open. A haevy rod came sweeping threw and bashed Red out of the way. Aeris picked up Cloud's sword and ran after Red. She found him, lying amdst a pile of boxes. She skewered Red and lifted his body high. She whipped his body into oncoming traffic, and saw a fury of blood and bone fly all over, as the truck collided.  
  
She walked over to Cloud's body, and looked at his disembodied leg. She had stolen a salt shaker from the restaurant.  
  
"Serves you right," Aeris scowled, "for going off on your own." Aeris poured the salt onto Cloud's stump, and rubbed it in. Cloud sprang to life, clutching his leg.  
  
Aeris hovered over it with her hands, a light emitted from her hands, and joined the two pieces together. She erased the blood and generated a bucket of water. She tossed it upon Cloud's head, and banged on it hard.  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way," Aeris scoffed, "of course, I'll marry you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 5. A nice little surprise is on the way though. If you think you know, don't spoil it. If you don't, you ain't trying hard enough.   
  
Tune in for:  
  
Final Fantasy: Project X 


	6. Dummy Chapter for now

I'm posting this, as to get rid off the other Chapter. If you didn't read, too bad. 


End file.
